A colony of dogs with developmental and dystrophic eye defects has been assembled at the University of California. Labrador Retrievers with retinal dysplasia, and Siberian Huskies with cataracts and corneal dystrophy are being investigated. Affected dogs are closely followed by periodic examination to document the natural progression of the eye abnormalities. Affected dogs are bred to produce additional progeny which may be evaluated with the goals of determining the genetic basis and the means whereby these disorders can be eliminated as a canine problem. At the same time it is hoped these dogs will be useful as animal models for similar ocular abnormalities of man.